


Responsible Adult

by cortue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Saving Tumblr Fic, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortue/pseuds/cortue
Summary: Laura is left in charge of Derek while their parents are away for a weekend. She's not going to let her brother waste the opportunity.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale





	Responsible Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://cortue.tumblr.com/post/46429792449/basilcakes-cortue-basilcakes-laura) on Tumblr in February 2013. Ported to ao3 in 2020.

“So,” Laura says once their parent’s car has pulled far away enough that they won’t be able to overhear, “I guess it’s just you and met his weekend, huh?” She’s got an arm wrapped around Derek’s shoulder, hugging him close enough to her side that he can’t see her face, but he doesn’t have to. Whatever his sister is thinking, it can’t be good. 

“I have homework,” he says, trying to push her off him. 

“Nice try, Der,” she says, laughing and pulling him closer in so she can mess up his hair with her other hand. He hates when she does that. He hates it. He takes back everything he ever thought about missing her while she was at college. “It’s spring break.” 

“I can have homework over spring break,” he argues, weakly, but he knows it’s already a lost cause. She’s let him go to start digging around the bowl of odds and ends on the side table by the door. 

“The whole point of this system was to be more organized,” she mutters to herself. “How is that ever going to happen if mom keeps leaving,” she pulls out an old rusty skeleton key from the pile. “Really, Mom? Really? Does she even know what this goes to?” 

“She keeps saying she’ll figure it out some weekend,” Derek says. His mom has a thing about throwing anything away. Specifically, she won’t. The house has been a lot quieter now that Laura isn’t around to argue with her about it. “So about my homework—“ 

“Yeah right,” Laura says, finally finding the keys she was looking for. “Like I’m going to let you waste a perfectly good opportunity to live a little, for once.” She drags him outside, towards the old truck they sometimes use to run errands in town. “Get in, loser, we’re getting a keg.”


End file.
